


Burn Inside My Throat

by crazywalls



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: (not a knight in shining armor), Assault, Blood and Violence, Bob is an idiot and Skinny is the idiot who helps him, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Graphic Description, Height Differences, Hurt, M/M, Sort Of, also comfort but later on, skinny is surprisingly soft in this one (and also surprised by soft)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Eigentlich will Bob nur den Sturm nutzen, um einige Fotos am Meer zu schießen, doch plötzlich ist er nicht mehr allein - und er merkt schnell, dass Dylan noch eine Rechnung offen hat.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte hat nichts mit Never Ending Questions zu tun und ist völlig unabhängig davon, mir war nur schon wieder nach Bob/Skinny

Der Wind wehte lautes Gelächter und heiseres Fluchen zu ihm hinüber, doch schon die nächste Böe zerriss die Worte in Fetzen. Bob kümmerte sich nicht darum. Unbeirrt drehte er am Steuerring des Objektivs, spielte einen Moment mit dem Fokus, bis er zufrieden war, und zielte aufs Meer. Die nächste Welle spritzte über die Kante des Felsplateaus, höher hinauf, schäumende Gischt verteilte sich wie unzählige Flocken in der Luft – und Bob drückte ab. Das eisige Wasser klatschte auf die Felsen, verfehlte Bobs Schuhe nur knapp, aber der Dritte Detektiv merkte es kaum. Er war gänzlich auf den Anblick hinter der Linse fokussiert, fing Welle um Welle ein, jede von ihnen einzigartig. So fokussiert, dass er die Stimmen erst registrierte, als sie schon viel zu nah waren.

„Hey, den kenn ich doch.“

Der aggressive Ton ließ Bob endlich aufmerken und ließ ihn einen Blick über die Schulter werfen. Hätte er es bloß gelassen, einfach getan, als hätte er nichts gehört in der Hoffnung, dass die Kerle ihn einfach in Ruhe ließen, würde er sich später denken. Doch dazu war es zu spät. Stattdessen stieg lediglich Verwunderung in ihm auf.

„Hey, Blondie!“

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er die Kamera sinken. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als würde er einfach allein gelassen, wenn er nicht reagierte, und so drehte er sich herum. Der Wind wehte ihm das Haar in die Augen und er musste blinzeln.

Äußerlich hatte Dylan sich in den letzten Monaten kaum verändert, dennoch hatte seine Zeit hinter Gittern Spuren hinterlassen. Er wirkte bulliger, die Augen noch kälter, und er war eindeutig wütender – und Bob hatte da so eine Ahnung, auf wen. Auch die beiden Typen an seiner Seite schienen nicht sonderlich freundlich aufgelegt.

Bob zog den Reißverschluss seines Parkas gegen die Eiseskälte ganz nach oben und sah ihnen wortlos entgegen. Eigentlich sollte Dylan noch genau dort stecken, im Knast, da war der Dritte Detektiv relativ sicher, aber nun blieb er nur einen halben Meter vor Bob stehen, baute sich vor ihm auf und starrte auf ihn herab.

„So sieht man sich also wieder.“

„Wesentlich früher als erwartet“, entgegnete Bob ruhig und schaltete die Kamera aus. „Ich dachte, du sitzt noch.“

In Dylans Kiefer arbeitete es und Bob erkannte, wie sehr er sich zwingen musste, die nächsten Worte hervorzubringen. „Weißt du eigentlich, was für ‘ne Scheiße du und deine Freunde mir eingebrockt habt?“

„Dass du hinter Gittern gelandet bist, hast du dir selbst zu verdanken, das solltest du eigentlich wissen. War ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du wir was hast zuschulden kommen lassen. Dein Pech, dass du dabei ausgerechnet an uns geraten bist. Und Peter hätte beinahe noch für deine Blödheit gezahlt“, gab Bob bemüht gelassen zurück, bevor er überhaupt über die Worte nachgedacht hatte. Sicher war es nicht klug, Dylan zu reizen, aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät, und Bob verfluchte sich selbst. Noch allzu genau erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, dass er Dylan so gegenüber gestanden hatte – nur, dass der heute gleich zwei Freunde auf seiner Seite hatte. Und noch abgefuckter aussah als im Sommer.

Kurz sah es so aus, als wolle Dylan etwas entgegnen, doch dann schüttelte er nur grinsend den Kopf – und schlug zu. Keine Vorwarnung, keine Zeit, sich darauf gefasst zu machen, nichts. Bob stolperte zurück, rutschte auf dem glitschigen Felsen aus und schlug der Länge nach hin. Die Kamera rutschte ihm aus der Hand, doch der Aufprall nahm ihm den Atem und ließ ihn für eine Sekunde alles Andere vergessen. Dann erst explodierte der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Keuchend rang er nach Luft, versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, während Dylans Freunde lachten. Etwas Warmes rann über seine Haut, verklebte ihm die Wimpern, und er versuchte, es sich aus dem Auge zu wischen. Aber Dylan ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er packte Bob am Kragen und zog ihn einige Zentimeter in die Höhe. Von selbst klammerten sich Bobs Finger um Dylans Unterarme und nun sah er, dass sein linker Handrücken voller Blut war.

„Offensichtlich hat die Warnung letztes Mal nicht gereicht“, knurrte Dylan, und der Ton sandte unwillkürlich die kalte Gewissheit durch Bob, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, „also noch mal deutlich: Wenn ihr mir jemals wieder in die Quere kommt, bleibt’s nicht bei ‘ner aufgeplatzten Braue oder blutigen Nase. Dann können die anderen denjenigen, den ich als erstes erwische, auf der Intensivstation besuchen.“

Damit hievte Dylan ihn am Kragen vom Boden. Kaum hatte Bob seine Füße unter sich gebracht, versetzte Dylan ihm jedoch einen so heftigen Stoß, dass er gleich wieder gefallen wäre, wenn Dylans Kumpel ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte – der ihn sofort in Richtung des dritten Typen schubste, und beinahe wäre Bob mit dem Gesicht gegen dessen Brust geprallt. Wie ein Schraubstock schlossen sich dessen Finger gerade rechtzeitig um Bobs Oberarm und hielten ihn aufrecht, nur ein oder zwei Sekunden lang, nicht genug, dass die Welt aufhören konnte, sich um den Dritten Detektiv zu drehen. Im nächsten Moment wurde er herumgewirbelt, eine Hand grub sich von hinten in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten, als Dylan sich erneut vor ihm aufbaute.

„Ach ne, guck mal, der Kleine entwickelt plötzlich Kampfgeist.“

Bob hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm sämtliche Bewegungsfreiheit genommen. Dylans Kumpel schlang seinen freien Arm von hinten um Bob und umklammerte ihn. Auch der andere Kerl, beinahe so breit gebaut wie Dylan, wenn auch einen halben Kopf kleiner, schien Spaß an der Sache entwickelt zu haben. Mit Sicherheit konnte Bob es nicht sagen, aber er glaubte, dass es derselbe Typ war, der Peter gefilmt hatte, als der für Dylan während des Sturms ins Wasser gegangen war.

„Lass ihn doch, er kann ja mal versuchen, einen Schlag zu landen. Dann sieht er auch gleich, was wir sonst noch so mit armseligen Schnüfflern wie ihm machen.“

Aber ein kurzes Kopfschütteln von Dylan reichte. Er hatte offenbar andere Pläne. Bob blinzelte, als warmes Blut weiter über seine Haut rann, konnte nur hoffen, dass kein Blut unter der Kontaktlinse geriet, und versuchte, genug zu sehen, damit ihm keine von Dylans Bewegungen entging. Trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, als sich Dylans Hand plötzlich um seine Kehle schloss, seine Nägel sich tief in die Haut gruben und er ihm die Luft abdrückte. Bob wand sich, wollte die Hände freibekommen und Dylans Finger wegziehen, nur um Luft zu bekommen, ignorierte den Schmerz, der durch seine Kopfhaut schoss, als Dylans Freund an seinen Haaren zerrte und seinen Kopf stillhielt, aber er hatte keine Chance.

Dylan beugte sich zu ihm hinab und kam ihm so nah, dass sein heißer Atem Bobs Ohr traf. „Sag dem Fettsack und vor allem dem Hosenscheißer Hallo von mir“, raunte er, bevor er sich mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen im Gesicht zurücklehnte. Einmal noch drückte er zu, bohrte die Finger tiefer in Bobs Haut, dann endlich ließ er Bobs Hals los.

Bob rang nach Luft, wollte die Augen schließen, doch etwas in ihm gönnte Dylan diese Genugtuung nicht, und er starrte trotzig zurück. So sah er den Schlag kommen, spürte, wie etwas unter Dylans Knöcheln knackte, der Schmerz in seiner Wange explodierte. Ein weiterer Schlag, mitten ins Gesicht, und trotz der Hand in seinen Haaren flog sein Kopf nach hinten. Schwarze Sterne funkelten vor seinen Augen, die Welt drehte sich immer weiter – nein, er drehte sich, stellte er fest, in genau dem Augenblick, in dem Dylans Freund ihn losließ und er mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem nassen, harten Boden aufprallte.

Bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte aufzustehen, traf ihn ein Tritt in den Magen, noch einer, direkt daneben. Instinktiv rollte er sich zusammen, unterdrückte die Übelkeit, die in ihm hochstieg, und kam direkt an der Felskante zum Liegen. Er war sich am Rande bewusst, dass Dylan nicht so fest nach ihm getreten hatte, wie er sicherlich konnte – da schlug eine Welle über ihm zusammen und augenblicklich verflogen alle Gedanken. Die Eiseskälte raubte ihm den Atem, war fast so schmerzhaft wie die Schläge, und erst als das Wasser langsam zurück über den Felsen rann, konnte er nach Luft schnappen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, begleitet von einem leisen, durchdringenden Pfeifen. Jeder Atemzug brannte in seiner Lunge, jeder Windstoß auf seiner Haut.

Halb rechnete Bob mit dem nächsten Tritt, doch der blieb aus. Er blinzelte gegen das Salzwasser, brauchte einige Sekunden, bis die Welt wieder scharf war, und endlich realisierte er, dass Dylan und seine Kumpane verschwunden waren. Gepresst atmete er auf. Dann klatschte die nächste Welle auf ihn hinab.

Bob schluckte Wasser, hustete und rollte würgend weg von der Kante. Bloß weg, weg von den Wellen, so weit er nur konnte, damit ihn das eisige Wasser des Pazifiks nicht noch einmal durchtränkte – oder ihn womöglich noch mit sich riss.

Schon jetzt begann er zu zittern und noch immer war ihm speiübel, aber er zwang sich auf die Knie. Panik keimte in ihm auf, als er feststellte, wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete, auch nur auf die Füße zu kommen. Er war völlig allein an einem Stück Strand, das um diese Jahreszeit so gut wie leergefegt war, und niemand wusste genau, wohin er zum Fotografieren gefahren war. Der Grund, der ihn hierher geführt hatte, könnte ihm nun zum Verhängnis werden, denn bis nach Hause hatte er noch gute 20 Minuten mit dem Fahrrad vor sich – bei Temperaturen knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt und vollkommen durchnässt.

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf. Immerhin schien nichts gebrochen, aber das war auch das einzig Positive an dieser gesamten, absolut beschissenen Situation. Irgendwann hatte es ja so kommen müssen, stichelte eine leise Stimme, aber er schob den Gedanken energisch beiseite. Gerade gab es Wichtigeres, mit dem er sich beschäftigen musste – in erster Linie, wie zur Hölle er in seinem Zustand nach Hause kommen sollte. Bis zum Parkplatz war es nicht weit, aber dort wartete nur sein Rad auf ihn. Der Käfer stand gemütlich und windgeschützt in der Garage der Andrews, ganz im Gegensatz zu Bob. Kurz verfluchte er sich dafür, heute das Fahrrad genommen zu haben, doch das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter.

Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass Peter bereits mit dem Basketballtraining fertig war, denn seine Eltern würde er sicherlich nicht anrufen und bitten, ihn abzuholen. Und Justus war mit Titus bei einer Versteigerung, das hatte der Erste Detektiv am Vortag erwähnt.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stolperte er zu der Kamera, die mehrere Meter über den Felsen geschlittert war. Schon aus einiger Entfernung erkannte er, dass sie in einer Pfütze lag und die Ecke neben dem Rad zur Belichtungskorrektur abgeplatzt war, und Bob befürchtete das schlimmste. Trotzdem hob er sie auf, ohne sie genauer zu betrachten. Dafür war später noch genug Zeit.

Anschließend zog er mit zitternden Fingern sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Beinahe wäre es ihm aus der Hand gerutscht, aber das hätte wohl auch keinen Unterschied mehr gemacht. Es war klatschnass und völlig nutzlos. Tot. Während er das Handy wieder einsteckte, wischte er sich mit der freien Hand die Nase. Auch dort tropfte Blut hervor, ein dünnes Rinnsal zwar, aber es lief ihm stetig über die Lippen und rann sein Kinn hinab. Bob spuckte aus, doch der metallische Geschmack klebte weiterhin an seiner Zunge.

„Mann, siehst du beschissen aus.“

Verdammte scheiße. Am liebsten hätte Bob laut aufgestöhnt, doch er verkniff es sich und biss stattdessen die Zähne zusammen, um sie am Klappern zu hindern. Schlimmer konnte es wirklich kaum kommen, und er musste nicht einmal aufsehen. Diese Stimme erkannte er überall und sie hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. „Verzieh dich.“

„Warum so abweisend?“, kam es von Skinny. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke vergraben und schaute vom oberen Rand der Felsen zu ihm hinunter. Der Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren und ungewollt registrierte Bob, dass Skinny viel zu dünn für das Wetter gekleidet war.

„Ich hab echt keine Lust auf deine dummen Sprüche.“ Behutsam berührte Bob seine Braue mit den Fingerspitzen. Klebriges Blut quoll noch immer hervor, aber es war weniger geworden. „Da kann ich gerade wirklich drauf verzichten, vor allem nachdem dein guter Kumpel Dylan mich gerade beehrt hat.“

„Dylan ist nicht mein Kumpel. Und wer sagt, dass ich zum Sprüche klopfen hier bin?“

Bob schnaubte. „Ich kenn dich doch.“

„Ach? Wirklich?“, fragte Skinny, und auf einmal klang er bitter.

Die aufkeimende Irritation konnte Bobs Wut nicht verdrängen. „Warum sonst solltest du genau dann hier anhalten, wenn sich dir gerade die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu bietet, hm? Dein Wagen stand vorhin nämlich eindeutig nicht da hinten.“

„Vielleicht will ich ja nur helfen.“

„Ist klar. Skinny Norris, der Retter in der Not, oder was?“, schnauzte Bob ihn an.

Gleichgültig hob Skinny die Hände. „Dann halt nicht. Viel Spaß bei der Heimfahrt. Bin sicher, dass dein Fahrrad jetzt genau das richtige ist, um klatschnass bei der Kälte durch halb Rocky Beach zu fahren.“

„Verpiss dich einfach.“ Er machte ein paar unsichere Schritte über den rutschigen Untergrund und verfluchte Dylan und sich selbst, dass Skinny ihn so sah. Langsam erklomm er den schmalen Pfad, der zum Parkplatz führte – und zu Skinny, an dem er unweigerlich vorbei musste. Ihm war immer noch schwindelig und mit jedem Schritt schwankte alles um ihn herum, doch darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Bloß weg, Hilfe holen, ins Warme kommen, irgendwie.

„Is‘ ja gut.“ Mit einem spöttischen Salut machte Skinny ein paar Schritte rückwärts in Richtung Parkplatz. „Man sieht sich. Und schöne Heimreise, Stan.“

Etwas an der Art, wie Skinny das letzte Wort sagte, ließ Bob innehalten. Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, die er sonst wegschob, sobald sie auftauchten – der Geruch nach Zigaretten und dem Rauch des Lagerfeuers, das warme Glimmen abgebrannter Kohlen in der Feuerstelle, leise Atemzüge, die einen Bauwagen erfüllten, während er und Skinny im selben Raum zu schlafen versuchten, Gelächter, Skinnys Hand auf seiner Schulter. Wenn etwas darauf hindeutete, dass Skinnys Angebot tatsächlich aufrichtig war, dann war es die Art, wie er diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Den Namen, den er Bob gegeben hatte.

Außerdem musste der Dritte Detektiv sich – wenn auch widerwillig – eingestehen, dass Skinny aktuell seine beste Option war, denn der war garantiert nicht mit dem Fahrrad gekommen. „Warte“, brachte er hervor, kaum laut genug, um das Rauschen des Meeres zu übertönen.

Dennoch musste Skinny ihn gehört haben. Mit dem Rücken zu Bob blieb er stehen und drehte sich auch nicht um, als Bob mühsam zu ihm aufschloss.

„Kannst du…“, begann Bob, aber es widerstrebte ihm einfach, Skinny um Hilfe zu bitten. Skinnys Hilfe kam grundsätzlich mit Bedingungen, und er hatte wenig Lust, sich auch darüber noch Gedanken machen zu müssen. Selbst auf dem Freeman-Gelände hatte er Bob nur geholfen, um sich einen Spaß draus zu machen, um ihn manipulieren und verarschen zu können – obwohl Bob nicht leugnen konnte, dass die Zeit mit Skinny nicht so schrecklich gewesen war, wie er Justus und Peter glauben gemacht hatte. Trotzdem brachte er die Worte nur mit Mühe hervor. „Hast du ein Handy dabei, damit ich jemanden anrufen kann?“

Endlich drehte Skinny sich zu ihm um. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war halb spöttisch, halb ungläubig. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, ließ es dann doch bleiben und nickte lediglich in Richtung seines Autos. Ohne ein Wort stapfte er zu dem Sportwagen und Bob folgte ihm. Hoffentlich hörte Peter sein Handy, denn viel länger hielt Bob es ihn der Kälte nicht aus. Doch als Skinny den Kofferraum öffnete, kamen Bob Zweifel. Irritiert beobachtete er, wie Skinny ein Plastikgebilde – einen leeren Müllsack, realisierte er im nächsten Moment – herauszerrte, dann drückte Skinny ihm den Sack auch schon in die Hand.

„Was –?“

„Dein Glück, dass ich den Kofferraum noch nicht aufgeräumt hab, sonst könntest du laufen. Meinen Sitz lass ich dich nämlich nicht einsauen. Und jetzt mach hin.“

Bob brachte nicht einmal ein Danke hervor, so überrascht war er, aber sogleich zog er die Beifahrertür auf und versuchte, das Plastik über den Sitz zu breiten. Einfacher gesagt als getan, und mit jeder Sekunde wurde er sich Skinnys bohrenden Blicken bewusster. Scheinbar ging es Skinny nicht schnell genug, denn schließlich schubste er Bob zur Seite, zog den Müllsack zurecht und wies ihn an, endlich einzusteigen. Vor Kälte bebend leistete Bob folge.

Heftiger als nötig schlug Skinny die Beifahrertür zu, umrundete die Motorhaube und glitt hinters Lenkrad. Er warf Bob einen Seitenblick zu, dann beugte er sich zu ihm herüber und öffnete das Handschuhfach. Bob wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, während Skinny darin herumkramte und ihm schließlich eine halbleere Packung Taschentücher in die Hand drückte.

„Wenn du mein Auto einsaust, fliegst du sofort raus, ist das klar?“

Bob nickte, zog ein Taschentuch aus der Packung und tupfte das Blut unter der Nase weg. Er spürte bereits das bekannte Ziehen auf der Haut, wo es bereits trocknete, und versuchte gar nicht erst, es wegzuwischen. Irgendwie würde er seinen Eltern sowieso erklären müssen, warum er völlig durchnässt und blutend nach Hause kam. Vorsichtig drückte er das zusammengeknüllte Taschentuch schließlich auf die Haut direkt unter seiner Braue. Sofort strahlte der Schmerz von seiner Schläfe über den ganzen Kopf aus, aber er würde sicher nicht riskieren, doch noch laufen zu müssen, weil seine Schläfe wieder zu bluten angefangen hatte. Allerdings gab es da noch etwas…

„Was ist mit meinem Fahrrad?“

Mit einem leisen Surren sprang der Motor an. „Nicht mein Problem. Lass es hier oder überleg dir, wie du heim kommst.“

Obwohl er protestieren wollte, biss Bob sich auf die Zunge und behielt die Worte für sich. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er später vielleicht Justus dazu bringen, mit Titus‘ Pick-Up hierher zu fahren und das Rad zu holen. Denn so schnell würde er wohl nicht wieder in den Sattel steigen.

Während Skinny den Wagen zurück auf die Küstenstraße lenkte, begann warme Luft aus den Lüftungsschlitzen zu blasen, und Bob drückte sich ein wenig tiefer in den Sitz. Die Musik, die aus den Lautsprechern drang, war absolut nicht sein Fall, daher war er froh, als Skinny die Hand ausstreckte und sie leiser drehte. Dann begann Skinny, an den Knöpfen und Reglern herumzuspielen, richtete das Gebläse auf die Scheibe, damit sie nicht anlief, und drehte wie beiläufig die Heizung höher. Insgeheim war Bob froh über die Wärme, auch wenn sie es kaum schaffte, durch seine Kleidung zu dringen und von den pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Gesicht abzulenken, doch er wollte Skinny nicht bitten, die Heizung noch wärmer zu stellen. Mit eiskalten Fingern versuchte er, seine Jacke zu öffnen, und es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er den Reißverschluss endlich aufgezogen hatte.

Bob schloss die Augen und versuchte, den Schwindel und das Zittern in seinen Händen, das nicht mehr nur von der Kälte stammte, zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm kaum. Immerhin war Skinny ein sicherer Fahrer, das musste Bob ihm lassen – auch wenn gerade wenig Verkehr auf der Küstenstraße herrschte, machte der Sturm es ihm nicht ganz leicht. So registriert er kaum, wie sie schon bald den Stadtrand erreichten und Skinny den Wagen zielstrebig durch die Straßen fuhr.

Erst an einer roten Ampel öffnete Bob wieder die Augen und blickte sich verwirrt um. Das war nicht der Weg zum Haus der Andrews, im Gegenteil. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nicht einfach annehmen sollen, dass Skinny ihn direkt nach Hause fahren würde – falls er überhaupt wusste, wo Bob wohnte, aber davon war er bisher immer ausgegangen –, doch Bob wäre nicht mal im Traum darauf gekommen, dass Skinny ihn mit _zu sich_ nach Hause nehmen würde. Allerdings ließen die heruntergekommenen Bauten vor ihnen keinen anderen Schluss zu: Sie waren in Little Rampart.

Keine zwei Minuten später parkte Skinny vor einem altbekannten Mehrparteienhaus und stieg aus. Bis Bob sich endlich abgeschnallt hatte, stand Skinny schon in der Tür und starrte ungeduldig zu ihm herüber. Hastig stieg Bob aus, drückte die Beifahrertür sacht zu und folgte ihm über zersprungene Gehwegplatten ins Haus. Die Luft, die ihm im Flur entgegen drang, war genauso muffig wie beim letzten Mal, auch wenn Bob beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte, wie lange es her war, dass er hier mit Justus und Peter aufgetaucht war.

Skinny hatte bereits den Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt, als Bob ihn erreichte. Begleitet vom Quietschen der Tür ließ er sie in die Wohnung und Bob folgte ihm in den winzigen Flur, an den drei Türen angrenzten. Es war nicht dasselbe schäbige Apartment, in das er mit Peter und Justus vor einer ganzen Weile eingestiegen war – bevor Skinny zu den Campern gezogen war –, doch es war mindestens genauso heruntergekommen. Wenn Bob sich nicht irrte, lag Skinnys alte Wohnung auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Wenigstens lebte er jetzt im zweiten Stock und Bob musste keine gefühlten zweihundert Stufen erklimmen, bis sie die Wohnung erreichten. Trotzdem keuchte er erschöpft.

Drinnen stieß Skinny die erste Tür zu seiner Linken auf und drückte auf den Schalter. Eine nackte Glühbirne tauchte den kleinen, fensterlosen Raum in kaltes Licht. Er beugte sich über ein schmales Regal, das in den Spalt zwischen das Waschbecken und die Wand geklemmt und bis oben hin vollgestopft war. Es wackelte bedenklich, als Skinny ein Handtuch aus dem untersten Regalfach herauszog.

„Kannst von mir aus kurz duschen – Wasser bleibt allerdings nicht lange warm, also beeil dich lieber.“

„Warum machst du das?“ Das Salzwasser, das er geschluckt hatte, brannte noch in seinem Hals, und die Worte klangen rau.

Fragend zog Skinny eine Braue in die Höhe, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah er weder spöttische noch missgelaunt aus, eher… verdutzt.

„Das hier. Mir helfen. _Nett sein_.“ Bob konnte selbst kaum glauben, was er da sagte. Nett und Skinny, das passte einfach nicht; egal, was Bob mit ihm in seiner Zeit als Stan erlebt hatte. Denn das war nicht nett gewesen, nicht wirklich – immerhin hatte Skinny ihn von vorne bis hinten verarscht.

„Verzieh dich lieber unter die Dusche, bevor ich’s mir noch anders überleg“, knurrte Skinny und drückte sich an Bob vorbei in den Flur. Dann schob er Bob ins Bad, drückte ihm das Handtuch in die Hand und zog demonstrativ die Tür ins Schloss.

Das ließ Bob sich nicht zweimal sagen. Die Aussicht auf eine heiße Dusche, egal wie kurz, ließ alles Andere erst einmal unwichtig erscheinen. Er wollte nach dem Schlüssel greifen, doch es steckte keiner im Schloss. Großartig. Ihm blieb nichts übrig als zu hoffen, dass Skinny auch wirklich draußen blieb. Denn nur, weil er ihn mitgenommen hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Bob ihm traute.

Behutsam legte er seine Kamera auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens ab und suchte nach einer freien Ecke in dem engen Raum, um das Handtuch aufzuhängen. Es war überraschend weich, aber Bob konnte nicht sagen, warum ihn das erstaunte. Schließlich hängte er es über den Haken neben der Dusche, über ein anderes, leicht feuchtes Handtuch.

Seine Finger waren taub und so dauerte es frustrierend lang, bis er sich aus der klatschnassen, blutverschmierten Jacke schälen konnte. Er ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, zerrte sich mit einigem Fluchen den Pullover und sein Shirt über den Kopf und breitete beides notdürftig über dem staubigen Heizkörper aus. Socken und Unterhose landeten darunter. Für seine Jeans war eindeutig kein Platz mehr, aber das war ihm im Moment egal, solange er nur unter das heiße Wasser kam. Um den Rest würde er sich danach Sorgen machen.


	2. Chapter 2

Vereinzelte Wassertropfen hingen an der Wand und der Boden war noch feucht, als Bob den Plastikvorhang zur Seite zog. Zu wissen, dass Skinny vor nicht allzu langer Zeit genau hier gestanden und geduscht hatte, war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl – und etwas, worüber er sicher nicht nachdenken sollte, während er unter der Dusche war, es reichte schon, dass er _unter Skinnys Dusche_ war.

Bis auf eine einzige Flasche Duschgel war die Kabine leer. Ein wenig überraschte es ihn, wie sauber sie war, als er hineinstieg und den Vorhang zuzog, doch sobald er das Wasser aufdrehte, verschwand der Gedanke auch schon. Ein kurzer, eiskalter Strahl, der es eindeutig mit dem Pazifik aufnehmen konnte, dann folgte ein leises Klacken des Boilers. Erschrocken stieß Bob einen Fluch aus, der denen von Skinny eindeutig Konkurrenz machen konnte, und stieß bei dem Versuch, der Kälte zu entkommen, prompt gegen die ebenso kalten Fliesen. Noch schlimmer konnte der Tag kaum werden, da war er inzwischen sicher.

Einige Sekunden lang hielt er die Finger in den schwachen Wasserstrahl, der sich nur langsam erwärmte, bis sich seine Haut daran gewöhnt hatte und nicht mehr kribbelte. Erst dann trat er unter den Duschkopf. Sogleich vermischte sich feines Rot mit dem Wasser auf dem Boden, verlief sich in sanften Wirbeln und rann schließlich den Abfluss hinab. Er schmeckte Salz und Blut, als das Wasser die Spuren hinwegzuspülen versuchte, die Dylan und das Meer hinterlassen hatten.

Seine Finger bebten leicht, als er versuchte, getrocknetes Blut aus seinen Wimpern zu zupfen.

Noch hatte er nicht an sich herab gesehen und auch den Blick in den Spiegel vermieden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass der kleine rechteckige Spiegel auf einer Höhe angebracht war, die Skinnys Größe entsprach und Bob sich wohl auf die Zehenspitzen stellen müsste, um sich überhaupt darin sehen zu können. Ewig konnte er es nicht aufschieben, das war ihm klar, doch wenigstens ein paar Minuten länger würden kaum schaden. Zumindest fuhr er einmal vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf, an der Dylans Kumpel ihn an den Haaren zurückgezerrt hatte. Leise pochender Schmerz zog über seine Kopfhaut und nun war er froh über den miserablen Wasserdruck der Dusche.

Dennoch war sein Hinterkopf sicherlich das geringste Problem und er hätte gern darauf verzichtet, sämtliche Blessuren zu inspizieren, die er davongetragen hatte. Auch ohne jegliche Berührung tat sein Gesicht höllisch weh und jedes noch so kleine Rinnsal, das aus seinen Haaren lief, brannte in der Wunde an seiner Braue. Aber er wollte wenigstens das Salzwasser aus den Haaren waschen und das getrocknete Blut wegspülen, das an seinem Hals juckte. Der Rest konnte warten.

Er zögerte nur kurz, bevor er sich nach Skinnys Duschgel bückte. Während er sich mit flinken Bewegungen einseifte, ließ er das Wasser laufen. Ihm war immer noch kalt, doch schon schien der Boiler sein Limit langsam zu erreichen. Allmählich kühlte das Wasser ab und Bob wischte sich beinahe hektisch den letzten Schaum vom Körper, bevor er den Hahn abdrehte. Noch mehr eiskaltes Wasser ertrug er heute wirklich nicht mehr.

Tropfnass stieg er aus der Dusche, nahm das Handtuch und hüllte sich hinein. Einige Sekunden lang blieb er einfach stehen, Skinnys Handtuch um sich, den Geruch seines Duschgels auf seiner Haut, und blinzelte zu dem angeschlagenen Spiegel hinauf. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser, dass er sich selbst nicht sehen konnte. Zumindest, solange seine Braue nicht wieder zu bluten begann. Es gab ohnehin keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass man ihm die Auseinandersetzung sofort ansah, und er würde um ein ernstes Gespräch mit seinen Eltern am Abend wohl nicht herumkommen. Vermutlich sollte er sich schon einmal überlegen, wie er seine Mutter davon überzeugen konnte, dass es nicht Justus‘ Schuld gewesen war. Zumindest dieses Mal nicht.

Resigniert überlegte er sich einige beruhigende Worte, während er sich notdürftig abtrocknete und anschließend an die Heizung trat. Die kurze Zeit unter der Dusche hatte kaum gereicht, um seine Kleider auch nur ansatzweise zu trocknen, und allein er Gedanke daran, wieder in die nasse Kleidung zu schlüpfen, ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen.

Vielleicht... Suchend blickte er sich um, doch in dem offenen Regal wurde er nicht fündig, und er wollte nicht einfach das Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken öffnen und es durchsuchen. Es kam ihm falsch vor, mit einer vagen Hoffnung einfach durch Skinnys Sachen zu gehen. Vor allem, nachdem Skinny ihm so unerwartet geholfen hatte.

Bob wickelte sich fester in das Handtuch und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit. Sofort drang kühle Luft in den Raum und Bob fröstelte. Immer noch rannen Wassertropfen aus seinen Haaren und auch zu seinen Füßen bildeten sich kleine Pfützen auf den kalten Fliesen.

„Skinny?“

Nur ein, zwei Sekunden verstrichen, bevor Bob eine Antwort bekam. „Hm?“

„Hast du hier irgendwo ‘nen Föhn?“

Die folgende Stille zog sich weitaus länger hin und fast wünschte Bob sich, er hätte doch einfach ein bisschen in Skinnys Bad herumgestöbert. Warum sollte Skinny so etwas überhaupt besitzen?

Doch dann ertönte Skinnys Stimme hinter der Tür auf der anderen Seite des winzigen Flurs. „Schränkchen unterm Waschbecken irgendwo. Glaub ich.“

Das wäre ja wenigstens einmal eine positive Überraschung, dachte Bob. Schnell schloss er die Tür wieder, damit nicht noch mehr kalte Luft in den Raum drang, und kniete sich vor das Schränkchen. Ganz hinten, vergraben hinter Putzmitteln, einer halbvollen Nachfüllpackung Seife, Müllbeuteln, einigen Rollen Klopapier und einer Packung Rasierklingen fand er schließlich einen kleinen Reiseföhn, ähnlich dem, den Bobs Mutter besaß.

Das Kabel war vollkommen verknotet, doch zu seiner Überraschung funktionierte der Föhn einwandfrei, sobald der Dritte Detektiv ihn anschaltete. Ohne lange zu überlegen, nahm Bob sich zunächst seine Unterhose vor, den Föhn weiterhin kritisch im Blick. So recht traute er diesen kleinen, billigen Dingern nicht, aber er tat seinen Job. Allmählich wurde der Stoff merklich trockener, bis nur noch ein kleiner Rest Feuchtigkeit im Gummibund zu spüren war, aber das war ihm egal.

Als er sich anschließend seinem Shirt widmete, musste er allerdings feststellen, dass sein Misstrauen durchaus begründet war. Der kleine Föhn wurde immer heißer und schon bald begann der unangenehme Geruch nach schmelzendem Plastik, das kleine Bad zu füllen. Schnell schaltete Bob das Gerät aus und warf das Shirt zurück auf die Heizung.

Fantastisch. Das hatte ja wirklich hervorragend geklappt.

Missmutig betrachtete Bob seine Klamotten und stupste seine Jeans mit dem Fuß an. Sie waren noch beinahe so nass wie vor seiner Dusche. Darin konnte er kaum nicht nach Hause laufen, und dass Skinny ihn nach Hause fahren würde, stand wohl außer Frage. Notgedrungen schlüpfte er in seine Boxershorts und wickelte das Handtuch fest um seine Taille, dann trat er hinaus in den Flur.

Noch bevor er die Tür erreichte, hinter der er Skinny hörte, hatten sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen schon wieder aufgestellt, aber die Wahl zwischen dem Handtuch und seinen nassen Kleidern konnte kaum als Wahl bezeichnet werden, frieren würde er so oder so.

Als er das Wohnzimmer mit der schmalen Küchenzeile betrat, schob Skinny gerade mit einem Knall die Schublade neben der Spüle zu. Das Zimmer sah ungefähr so chaotisch aus, wie Bob es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber er kam nicht dazu, sich genauer umzuschauen.

„Eigentlich dachte ich, du warst duschen, aber du siehst noch fast genauso beschissen aus wie vorhin“, stellte Skinny mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme fest. Inzwischen hatte er seine Lederjacke ausgezogen und Bob fragte sich wirklich, wie er in dem ärmellosen Shirt nicht fror. Allerdings hatte der Pazifik auch nicht Skinny erwischt und bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, sondern Bob. „Hast du überhaupt versucht, dich sauber zu machen?“

Schulterzuckend murmelte der Dritte Detektiv, „Mir war noch nicht danach, in den Spiegel zu schauen.“ Dass der Spiegel für ihn zu hoch hing, ihm alles wehtat und das Salzwasser noch immer in der Wunde brannte, behielt er lieber für sich.

Skinny zog eine Braue in die Höhe und musterte ihn so eindringlich, das Bob sich wünschte, er hätte doch wenigstens sein Shirt angezogen, besonders, als Skinny schließlich das Handtuch um Bobs Hüften fixierte. „Und was soll das werden?“

Das Bedürfnis, sich zu rechtfertigen, stieg in Bob auf und sofort ärgerte er sich darüber. „Meine Sachen sind immer noch klatschnass“, erklärte er nichtsdestotrotz. „Hast du vielleicht –“

Doch Skinny kam ihm zuvor. „Seh ich aus, als hätte ich ‘nen Wäschetrockner?“

„Eigentlich siehst du aus, als hättest du nicht mal ein Bügeleisen.“

Skinny schnaubte, und Bob realisierte erst einen Moment später, dass Skinny ein Lachen unterdrückte. Was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte, wusste er allerdings nicht, daher beeilte er sich zu sagen: „Ein Handy würd’s auch schon tun.“ Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte Peter ihn nicht nur abholen, sondern ihm womöglich sogar ein Shirt leihen, bis er zuhause war. Verdammt, selbst Peters verschwitztes Trikot war gerade minimal verlockender als der Gedanke, sich wieder in seine eigenen tropfnassen Klamotten zwängen zu müssen.

Doch das Glück stand heute ganz eindeutig nicht auf seiner Seite.

„Akku ist am Arsch“, meinte Skinny und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung in Richtung eines brandneu aussehenden Smartphones, das am Ladekabel hing. „Muss wohl noch ‘ne Weile mit dir aushalten, wenn du dir zu fein bist, heimzulaufen.“

Normalerweise hätte Bob mit einem bissigen Unterton gerechnet oder sogar mit einem gnadenlosen Rauswurf, doch nichts dergleichen.

„Von mir aus kannst du deine Sachen bis dahin hier über die Heizung legen, die ist wärmer als die im Bad. Aber komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, ein Gespräch anzufangen oder so ‘n Scheiß.“ Wie um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen, verschränkte Skinny die Arme und lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank.

Obwohl Bob ungern mehr Zeit als nötig in Skinnys Wohnung verbringen wollte und sich nach seinem Zimmer, seinem dicksten Pulli und einer brühend heißen Tasse Kaffee sehnte, wusste er, dass er dankbar sein sollte. Aber die Dankbarkeit wollte sich nicht recht einstellen. Es mochte an der jahrelangen Arbeit als Detektiv und einer gehörigen Portion Skepsis liegen, aber Skinnys ungewohnte Freundlichkeit war Bob weiterhin suspekt.

„Was erhoffst du dir hiervon?“ Die Worte waren heraus, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Hä?“ Die Verwirrung stand Skinny klar ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Schon fühlte Bob sich ein wenig schlecht, aber er würde sicherlich keinen Rückzieher machen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Skinny ihn aus purer Hilfsbereitschaft mitgenommen hatte, daher hakte er nach: „Was willst du dafür, dass du mir hilfst und mich hier bleiben lässt?“

Noch immer sah Skinny irritiert aus, beinahe, als hätte er wirklich absolut keine Ahnung, was Bob meinte. Doch Bob kaufte es ihm nicht ab, und so präzisierte er: „Welche Gegenleistung erwartest du hierfür?“

Endlich schien Skinny zu verstehen und der verwirrte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wich Unglaube. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch gleich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür, dass ich derjenige von uns beiden bin, der so ‘nen scheiß Ruf hat, bist du ein ganz schönes Arschloch, Andrews“, knurrte er.

So, wie Skinny ihn ansah, war Bob schon fast überrascht, dass er nicht noch einen Schlag ins Gesicht kassierte. Aber Skinny blieb vor dem Kühlschrank stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem so finsteren Gesicht, dass Bob ihm tatsächlich glaubte. Und jedes seiner Worte bereute.

Die Entschuldigung lag ihm bereits auf der Zunge; immerhin tat Skinny gerade weitaus mehr, als auch nur das kleinste bisschen Anstand von ihm verlangt hätte. Aber es war eben immer noch Skinny, der hier vor ihm stand und ihn anfunkelte. Skinny, der in der Vergangenheit oft genug bewiesen hatte, dass Zweifel an seiner Aufrichtigkeit durchaus berechtigt waren, und so schluckte Bob die Worte hinunter.

Doch offenbar erwartete Skinny auch keine Entschuldigung von ihm. „Ich hätt dich einfach da stehen lassen sollen.“ Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen griff er in seine Hosentasche und zog eine verknickte Packung Zigaretten hervor, dann wandte er sich zur Küchenzeile auf der Suche nach einem Feuerzeug.

„Und warum hast du’s nicht?“

Skinny hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, nur kurz, aber es entging Bob nicht. „Fuck, keine Ahnung.“ Damit knallte er die Kippe, die er schon im Mund gehabt hatte, auf die Arbeitsplatte, drehte sich um und stampfte an Bob vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Hinter ihm schlug die Tür zu, dann noch eine.

Scheiße. Bob biss sich auf die Lippe. Offensichtlich war Skinny wirklich sauer und selbst Bob musste eingestehen, dass seine Wut wohl irgendwie gerechtfertigt war. Falscher Zeitpunkt, ganz eindeutig, auch wenn Skinny zumindest sein Misstrauen wahrscheinlich nachvollziehen konnte. Sich selbst verfluchend erwog er, seine Sachen zu schnappen und zu verschwinden, bevor Skinny zurückkam, da flog die Tür wieder auf. Bevor Bob auch nur überlegen konnte, was er tun sollte, traf ihn etwas Weiches im Gesicht. Geistesgegenwärtig fing er es auf, bevor es zu Boden fallen konnte. Im nächsten Moment folgte noch etwas Dunkles und Bob erkannte, was Skinny nach ihm geworfen hatte.

Einige Sekunden lang konnte Bob die Klamotten in seinen Händen nur anstarren, während Skinny sich an ihm vorbei drückte und schnurstracks zurück zur Küchenzeile ging. Ein Feuerzeug flammte auf. Endlich sah Bob Skinny an und öffnete den Mund.

„Zieh’s einfach an“, knurrte Skinny und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

Irgendwie war Bob froh darüber, dass Skinny ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen ließ, denn er wusste selbst nicht, was er überhaupt sagen sollte. So verließ er wortlos das Zimmer, ging zurück ins Bad und drückte die Tür hinter sich zu. Langsam atmete er aus und legte Skinnys Sachen behutsam auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens neben seiner Kamera ab. Er hatte sich wirklich unmöglich verhalten und warum Skinny ihm nun Klamotten lieh, anstatt ihm doch noch eine zu verpassen, verstand er beim besten Willen nicht. Vielleicht wollte er ihn möglichst schnell loswerden, das war die einzige Erklärung. Wobei Bob es ihm absolut nicht hätte verdenken können, wenn Skinny ihn einfach mit seinen nassen Kleidern vor die Tür gesetzt hätte. Dass seine eigenen Klamotten kaum trockener waren, konnte er auf einen Blick erkennen, und auch wenn er dankbar für die weichen, trockenen Sachen war, strebte sich etwas in ihm, sie anzuziehen. Schließlich waren es _Skinnys_ Sachen.

Unschlüssig betrachtete er die dunkle Jogginghose und den Hoodie. Natürlich waren sie viel zu groß für ihn, aber das war an sich nichts Neues – immerhin hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre schon dutzende Male Klamotten von Peter oder Justus geborgt. Zögerlich nahm er den Hoodie und drehte ihn in den Händen, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die verschlissenen Ärmelbündchen und zupfte an einem der schwarzen Fädchen, die sich gelöst hatten. Obwohl er bereits in Skinnys Wohnung war, seine Dusche benutzt hatte und nach Skinnys Duschgel roch, war das hier doch etwas Anderes. Aber der Pulli sah warm aus und Bob war, als hätte sich die Kälte des Pazifiks in seinem Inneren festgesetzt. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er wieder zu zittern begonnen hatte.

Sollten Peter und Justus jemals hiervon erfahren, würden sie ihn womöglich von Kopf bis Fuß desinfizieren – aus Prinzip. Doch seine Freunde waren nicht hier und er musste es ihnen ja nicht erzählen.

Mit diesem Gedanken machte er das Handtuch los, hängte es zurück an den Haken und stieg in die Jogginghose. Er kam sich lächerlich vor, als er den Bändel festzurrte in der Hoffnung, dass er die Hose nicht verlor, sobald er ein paar Schritte machte. Der Stoff fiel ihm bis auf die nackten Füße. Vielleicht würde er auch einfach darüber stolpern und sich direkt vor Skinny auf die Schnauze legen, dachte er, und es würde ihm recht geschehen.

Zu gern hätte Bob seine Socken angezogen, denn seine Füße waren eiskalt, doch er verwarf die Idee sofort. Hoffentlich hatte Skinny recht und die Heizung im Wohnzimmer war wärmer als die im Bad. Vorausgesetzt, Skinny schmiss ihn tatsächlich nicht einfach raus, sobald Bob das Badezimmer verließ.

Als er sich den Hoodie über den Kopf zog, vermischte sich der Geruch von Skinnys Duschgel in seinen Haaren mit dem des weichen Hoodies. Bob ertappte sich dabei, wie er am liebsten kurz darin versunken wäre – dem Geruch, nicht dem Pulli, darin versank er sowieso. Abrupt schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst – und bereute es sofort, als sich das Bad zu drehen begann. Dylans Schläge hatten eindeutig Spuren hinterlassen; anders konnte er sich absurde Bedürfnis nicht erklären, sein Gesicht in dem Hoodie zu vergraben, egal, wie weich er war.

Wahrscheinlich sah er noch bescheuerter aus, als er sich fühlte, aber Bob verdrängte auch diesen Gedanken. Dass Skinny ihn so sah, in diesen Klamotten, die noch mehr um Bobs Körper schlackerten als Peters, war inzwischen auch egal.

Schließlich klaubte er seine Jacke, die Jeans und die Socken vom Boden und tapste zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sollte Skinny ihn rauswerfen, hätte er zumindest das wichtigste dabei. Doch Skinny sagte kein Wort, ließ ihn allerdings auch keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während Bob seine Kleider über der Heizung ausbreitete. Erst als Bob sich zu ihm umwandte, drückte er den mittlerweile winzigen Zigarettenstummel aus und nahm etwas von der Arbeitsplatte hinter sich.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Skinny ihn bloß an, dann nickte er Bob zu – nein, er nickte zur Fensterbank hinter ihm, stellte Bob fest und drehte sich um. Verwirrt betrachtete er die abgegriffene Holzschachtel und die braune Flasche daneben, sicher, dass sie vorhin noch nicht dort gestanden hatten.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Bob darin eine alte Zigarrenkiste; eine teure Marke, die sein Großvater bei besonderen Anlässen geraucht hatte. Es bedurfte kaum detektivischen Spürsinns, um zu erahnen, woher Skinny das Kästchen hatte. Was der Dritte Detektiv damit allerdings anstellen sollte, war ihm nicht klar, bis er den Deckel aufklappte.

Ein buntes Durcheinander quoll ihm entgegen. Bob sah eine Rolle Tape, mehrere Kompressen, eine halb aufgerollte Mullbinde, Wattepads, eine zerknitterte Packung Feuchttücher und Pflaster in jeder erdenklichen Größe. Offenkundig hatte Skinny sich sein eigenes Erste Hilfe Set zusammengestellt. Es war kein professionelles wie das in der Zentrale, aber erstaunlicherweise – oder vielleicht auch gar nicht so erstaunlich – war es fast ebenso gut ausgestattet.

„Danke“, murmelte er. Skinny beobachtete ihn weiter stumm, spielte bloß mit dem silbernen Feuerzeug in seinen Händen.

Bob drehte den Deckel der Flasche auf. Die Flüssigkeit darin stank nach Alkohol oder Desinfektionsmittel, ganz sicher war er nicht. Er tränkte eines der Wattepads darin – und hielt inne. Wie sollte er anständig sein Gesicht säubern, geschweige denn angemessen verarzten, wenn er sich selbst nicht einmal sehen konnte? Der Spiegel im Bad hing eindeutig zu hoch und sonst hatte Bob keinen entdeckt.

Hinter ihm erklang ein Klicken und die Flamme des Feuerzeugs spiegelte sich in der Fensterscheibe, hinter der es stetig dunkler wurde, dann hörte er, wie Skinny an der nächsten Zigarette zog. Zaghaft begann Bob, mit dem Wattepad über seine linke Gesichtshälfte zu tupfen. Das Fensterglas hielt kaum als Spiegel her, und so wischte er nahezu blind über seine geschwollene Wange und um sein Auge herum, immer darauf bedacht, bloß genug Abstand zu halten. Die Watte färbte sich rot und bald nahm Bob sich ein zweites Pad.

„Machst du das immer so?“

Fast wäre Bob zusammengezuckt, aber er war erleichtert, dass Skinny wieder mit ihm redete – selbst wenn der Spott in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören war.

„Normalerweise übernimmt das Justus“, gab er widerwillig zu. Peter wurde immer noch schlecht, wenn er zu viel Blut sah, und da sie in der Regel Justus sämtliche Blessuren zu verdanken hatten, lag es an ihm, seine Freunde zu verarzten. Denn sonderlich scharf darauf, aufgeplatzte Lippen, aufgeschürfte Knie oder Schnittwunden an den Händen allein zu versorgen, war auch Bob nicht. Ohne den Schaden jedoch zu sehen, war auch nicht unbedingt besser, musste er zugeben. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber heimlaufen“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. Dort konnte Justus nach ihm sehen oder Peter musste diesmal eben herhalten. Denn Bob war sich inzwischen nicht mehr sicher, ob er es schaffte, die verdreckte Platzwunde allein zu säubern, wenn er sie sah.

„Ich lass dich garantiert nicht in meinen Klamotten auf die Straße.“

„Ich bring sie dir natürlich zurück – gewaschen, versteht sich“, setzte Bob hinzu, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, wie er seiner Mutter die viel zu großen Klamotten erklären sollte, die eindeutig _nicht_ Peter gehörten.

„ _Das_ ist nicht das Problem.“

„Sondern?“

Finster zog Skinny an der Kippe und schwieg, doch Bob kam bereits eine Vermutung. Skinny wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihn in Little Rampart herumlaufen sah, die Sachen erkannte und auch nur auf die Idee kam, dass er Bob Kleider geliehen hatte, selbst wenn es stimmte. Bevor er diese Vermutung jedoch aussprechen konnte, wechselte Skinny bereits das Thema.

„Was hast’n überhaupt allein an den Klippen gemacht?“

„Fotos schießen“, antwortete Bob ehrlich und tropfte Desinfektionsmittel auf das noch saubere Wattepad. Fast hätte er vergessen, dass er immer noch Dreck in der Wunde haben musste und sich wirklich darum kümmern sollte.

„Dein Ernst?“

„Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, behalt’s für dich.“

„Nö. Aber nur für’n paar Fotos würd‘ ich keine Schläge riskieren“, meinte Skinny, als wäre Bobs Hobby der Grund für Dylans Reaktion gewesen. Dafür war einzig und allein das andere Hobby verantwortlich – und vielleicht seine eigenen unüberlegten Kommentare. „Tja, das kannste jetzt wohl eh erst mal vergessen.“

Erst jetzt fiel Bob auf, dass die Kamera noch im Bad lag und er sie noch gar nicht genauer unter die Lupe genommen hatte. Er hoffte bloß, dass wenigstens die Speicherkarte nicht hinüber war.

„Und warum hast du dort angehalten?“

„Hab Dylan und seine Freunde abhauen sehen, die drei hatten viel zu gute Laune.“

Bob warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Ich kenn ihn, er ist ‘n unberechenbares Arschloch. Der hat nicht mal einfach so ‘n fettes Grinsen im Gesicht, dafür gibt’s immer ‘nen Grund bei ihm. Ich war neugierig, was er diesmal für ‘ne Scheiße verzapft hat, und hab angehalten. Hätte ja sein können, dass für mich auch noch was rausspringt, er ist ja nicht gerade der Hellste. Mit dir hab ich nicht gerechnet.“

Das erklärte zwar durchaus einiges, aber längst nicht alles. „Wieso hast du mich mitgenommen?“, wagte daher Bob erneut nachzuhaken, darauf bedacht, die Frage so neutral wie möglich zu stellen. Sie wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und er konnte keine rationale Erklärung finden – denn daran, dass Skinny bloß Mitleid mit ihm gehabt hatte, glaubte er nicht eine Sekunde lang.

Bedächtig blies Skinny Rauch in die Luft und zuckte die Schultern, bevor er unerwartet auf Bob zuschlenderte. „Du kennst mich wohl echt nicht so gut, wie du dachtest. Als ich dich gesehen hab, mit den blauen Flecken und dem Blut im Gesicht... Das hat was, weißt du. Steht dir. Und wenn eure ständige Klugscheißerei wenigstens einem von euch mal in den Arsch beißt, will ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen. Dass du hinterher so hübsch aussiehst, ist nur ‘n Bonus.“

Direkt vor Bob blieb er stehen und sah auf ihn hinab, und plötzlich war sich der Dritte Detektiv ihres Größenunterschieds nur allzu bewusst. Daher registrierte er Skinnys letzte Worte erst verspätet. „Was?“, rutschte es ihm heraus, eindeutig entgeisterter, als er zugeben würde.

Ein fettes, spöttisches Grinsen zog über Skinnys eben noch so ernstes Gesicht. „Du glaubst auch echt jeden Scheiß, oder?“

Genervt wollte Bob die Brauen zusammenziehen, doch er merkte sofort, dass das in seinem Zustand alles andere als eine gute Idee war. Dass Skinny sich auf seine Kosten amüsierte, hatte ihm wirklich noch gefehlt, aber wieder ließ der ihm keine Zeit, zu reagieren.

„Und jetzt setz sich da drauf.“

„Hm?“

„Die Arbeitsplatte“, wies Skinny ihn an und deutete zur Küchenzeile. „Ich hab keinen Bock, mich die ganze Zeit zur dir runterzubeugen, und dir kann man ja echt nicht zusehen.“

Auf Bobs skeptischen Blick zur vollgestellten Arbeitsfläche knurrte Skinny nur ungeduldig. Drei große Schritte, dann hatte er den Raum durchquert, schob mit einer unwirschen Bewegung zwei Töpfe zur Seite, fegte einige Krümel von der Platte und blickte den Dritten Detektiv anschließend herausfordernd an. „Gut genug für den Herrn?“

Etwas ungläubig leistete Bob endlich Folge, wenn auch eher, um Skinny nicht schon wieder zu verärgern. Selbst wenn seine Kleidung inzwischen etwas weniger nass sein sollte, war er sich inzwischen nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er den Weg nach Hause zu Fuß schaffen würde, und Telefonzellen suchte man in Rocky Beach mittlerweise vergebens.

Mühsam zog er sich auf die Küchenzeile, die glücklicherweise stabiler war, als sie aussah.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlossen sich Skinnys Finger um Bobs Kinn und hielten ihn fest. Bob schluckte. Er konnte bloß froh sein, dass Skinny keine der Stellen erwischt hatte, an denen Dylans Faust ihn getroffen hatte. Trotzdem wünschte er, Skinny würde die Hand von seinem Gesicht nehmen, doch der schien gar nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Oder es machte ihm Spaß zu sehen, wie unbehaglich Bob sich fühlte, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Gleich darauf nagte jedoch das schlechte Gewissen an ihm.

Allerdings ging Skinny nicht gerade sanft mit ihm um – auch wenn Bob das kaum erwarten konnte. Sein Griff wurde etwas fester, während er Bobs Gesicht drehte und schließlich sein Kinn anhob, um die Blessuren zu inspizieren. Als Skinny sich ein wenig hinunterbeugte, hielt Bob unwillkürlich die Luft an.

„Das war ‘ne Warnung, und zwar ‘ne ziemlich deutliche“, meinte Skinny. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Bob verstand, dass Skinny seinen Hals genauer betrachtete. Sofort kam er sich ziemlich dämlich vor, aber Skinny fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Die wird man spätestens morgen richtig sehen.“

„Was du nicht sagst“, knurrte Bob und entzog sich Skinnys Griff. Er konnte sich denken, dass Dylans Finger rötliche Spuren hinterlassen hatten, und bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm plötzlich schlecht. Nicht nur, dass sie wahrscheinlich dunkler werden und tagelang seinen Hals zieren würden, während sie sich von Hellrot über Lila bis hin zu einem kränklichen Gelb färbten und erst dann allmählich verblassten. Nein, wahrscheinlich würde sie jeder sehen können, der ihn auch nur flüchtig ansah, und Bob konnte wirklich darauf verzichten, dumme Kommentare über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Auch wenn die Kälte Rocky Beach noch tagelang in ihren Fängen halten sollte, würde er den Abdruck von Dylans Hand nicht einmal mit einem Schal verstecken können, so, wie er zugepackt hatte.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass Dylan auf sowas steht.“ Skinny grinste, und jetzt war es Bob, der große Lust hatte, ihm eine runterzuhauen. Stattdessen warf er ihm nur einen mörderischen Blick zu, den Skinny allerdings gekonnt ignorierte.

„Und der ist wegen guter Führung früher rausgekommen, weil der Anwalt seines Alten was gedreht haben soll“, stellte Skinny amüsiert fest.

Bob hingegen konnte der Situation keinerlei Ironie abringen, aber er kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn schon wischte Skinny mit dem alkoholgetränkten Wattepad über Bobs Schläfe und ließ ihn vor Schmerz zusammenzucken.

„Wenn du dich jedes Mal so anstellst, wenn dir jemand eine verpasst, solltest du in Zukunft das Maul wohl nicht so weit aufreißen. Für deine Größe hast du sowieso ‘ne ziemlich große Klappe.“

„Ich hab nicht –“, setzte Bob an, doch sein Protest wandelte sich in einen Fluch, als ein weiterer stechender Schmerz durch sein Gesicht zuckte, weil Skinny das Wattepad ein wenig zu fest direkt auf die Wunde presste – mit voller Absicht, da war er sicher.

Belustigt hielt Skinny ihn fest und tupfte ein wenig vorsichtiger über die aufgeplatzte Haut. Nur widerwillig ließ Bob ihn gewähren, während er auch ihn stumm verfluchte.

„Und ich dachte vorhin schon, ich hätte mich verhört.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Das Vorzeige-Satzzeichen kennt wirklich interessante Schimpfwörter. War das Wasser anfangs kalt, hm?“

„Schön, dass wenigstens du deinen Spaß hast“, presste Bob zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Wieder zuckten Skinnys Mundwinkel nach oben, aber zumindest behielt er fürs Erste jegliche weiteren Kommentare für sich. Trotzdem konnte der Dritte Detektiv sich ungefähr vorstellen, worüber Skinny wohl schmunzelte: Bob Andrews, der offensichtlich nicht ganz so nett und gut erzogen war, wie jeder auf den ersten Blick annahm. Auch wenn ihm seine blonden Locken und die blauen Augen schon mehrfach genützt hatten und die Leute ihn gern unterschätzten, hieß das nicht, dass es Bob nicht insgeheim nervte, immer sofort als nett und höflich eingestuft zu werden.

Und trotz aller bissigen Kommentare im Lauf der Zeit schien er diesen Eindruck auch bei Skinny hinterlassen zu haben. Trotz all der Jahre, die sie einander schon kannten. Wenn er es „kennen“ nennen konnte, denn ganz unrecht hatte Skinny vorhin am Strand nicht gehabt. Obwohl Bob Skinnys Vergangenheit kannte, sein Lieblingslied und die Zigarettenmarke, die er am liebsten rauchte, gab es so viel, das er nicht wusste – allem voran, was Skinny antrieb. Seine Motivationen, seine Beweggründe, warum er in bestimmten Situationen so reagierte, wie er es eben tat, das alles war Bob ein Rätsel. So wie jetzt gerade, da Skinny dieser einen Frage stur auswich, der Frage, die Bob am meisten beschäftigte: Warum Skinny plötzlich nett zu ihm war. Sich um ihn kümmerte, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch sofort verbot er sich den Gedanken – was gar nicht so einfach war. Besonders dann nicht, als Skinny erneut Bobs Kinn anhob und der Dritte Detektiv ihn unwillkürlich anblickte.

Der Alkohol brannte wie Feuer in der offenen Wunde, selbst als Skinny nur mit leichtem Druck den Dreck herauswischte, doch es war eine beinahe willkommene Ablenkung. Bob verbiss sich einen Schmerzenslaut, krallte nur die Finger um die Kante der Arbeitsplatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er wirklich froh, die aufgeplatzte Hat nicht selbst betrachten, geschweige denn säubern zu müssen, und Skinny schien zu wissen, was er tat. Mit routinierten Bewegungen desinfizierte er Bobs Braue, bevor er sich dem verkrustete Blut darunter widmete, und Bob dachte lieber nicht allzu genau darüber nach, woher diese Routine stammte. Stattdessen zwang er sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Anderes zu richten.

Seine Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer, teils, um sich von den Schmerzen abzulenken, und teils, um nicht weiter über die Tatsache nachzudenken, wessen Gesicht gerade keine dreißig Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt war. So recht klappte das allerdings nicht, vor allem, als der fast schon vertraute Geruch von Skinnys Zigarette ihn immer mehr einhüllte.

Und wenn Skinny doch nicht bloß aus Spaß... Blödsinn, schalt Bob sich selbst und fixierte verbissen den Couchtisch, der eigentlich nichts weiter als eine umgedrehte Holzkiste war. Ganz oben auf einem Stapel Videospiele thronte ein halb abgebranntes Teelicht, das aussah, als hätte jemand im Wachs herumgestochert.

„Hast du was gegen meine Weihnachtsdeko?“

Irritiert sah Bob auf – direkt in Skinnys Augen, die belustigt zu ihm hinab blickten. Ein wenig ärgerte es Bob, dass Skinny ihn immer noch überragte, obwohl Bob auf der Küchenzeile saß, wenn auch nur um wenige Zentimeter.

„Deine... ne.“ Wahrlich die Eloquenz in Person, würde Justus in diesem Moment wohl sagen, aber dem Dritten Detektiv wollte sonst einfach nichts einfallen. Nicht, wenn Skinny auf einmal nah genug war, dass Bob die winzigen hellen Stoppeln in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte und sich plötzlich fragte, ob sie wohl weich waren. Gleich darauf verfluchte er sich.

Er wusste nicht, woher der Gedanke kam – das heißt, eigentlich wusste er es schon, aber daran durfte er einfach nicht denken.

„Was ist?“

Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er Skinny eindeutig zu lange angestarrt haben musste. „Ich... hm?“

„Sag bloß, du willst...“

Bob spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. „Was?“

Anstelle einer Antwort legte Skinny die Watte weg, dann nahm er die Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel – und hielt sie Bob hin. Beinahe hätte Bob aufgeatmet.

Die Kippe war kaum noch mehr als ein Stummel. Bob zögerte. Allein die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als Skinny ihm eine Zigarette angeboten hatte, reichte ihm eigentlich. Andererseits... Wenn er sie jetzt nicht nahm, würde Skinny womöglich Fragen stellen. Und vielleicht half es ja gegen das Zittern, das immer noch nicht ganz aus Bobs Fingern verschwinden wollte. Es war wirklich knapp gewesen, das realisierte er erst allmählich. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, nahm er Skinny die Zigarette aus der Hand.

Der Rauch kratzte in seinem Hals, brannte dort, wo er sich am Meerwasser verschluckt hatte, füllte seine Lunge, und Bob hustete.

Skinny grinste. „Na, besser?“

„Ne. Ich glaub, jetzt ist mir noch schlechter“, murmelte Bob und nahm noch einen Zug. Ruhiger fühlte er sich allerdings immer noch nicht, im Gegenteil.

Mit einem Lachen griff Skinny nach der Kippe in Bobs Fingern. Es klang nicht so herablassend, wie Bob erwartet hätte, und als Skinny die Zigarette an seine Lippen setzte, um einen letzten Zug zu nehmen, konnte Bob nicht anders, als ihn zu beobachten. Skinny blickte ungerührt zurück, während er den Rauch tief in die Lunge zog, bevor er ihn schließlich langsam und genüsslich ausstieß und die Kippe auf dem Deckel einer Blechdose ausdrückte.

Dann nahm er ein Feuchttuch aus der Packung und umfasste er erneut Bobs Kinn, um ihn festzuhalten, während er begann, die letzten Blutspuren von Bobs Gesicht zu wischen.

Bob spürte die Wärme von Skinnys Fingern auf seiner Haut, sah die hellen Stoppeln in Skinnys Gesicht und merkte zu spät, wie er die Hand ausstreckte und mit den Fingerspitzen darüber fuhr. Nur einen Moment lang hielt er inne, als Skinny sich nicht rührte, bevor er noch einmal behutsam mit dem Daumen über Skinnys Wange strich.

Vielleicht würde er sich später sagen, dass er nicht wusste, was er da tat, einfach nur reagierte, bevor er realisierte, was geschah, doch das stimmte nicht. Bob war sich allem nur allzu bewusst: Skinnys Wärme an seiner Hand, dem letzten bisschen Rauch, das von dem Zigarettenstummel neben ihnen aufstieg, den dunklen Pupillen, die sich weiteten. Er registrierte, wie Skinny erstarrte, wie sich seine Brauen zusammenzogen, als Bob über seine Wange strich, weiter, den Hals hinab, bis er die Hand in Skinnys Nacken legte und ihn zu sich hinab zog.

Entgegen sämtlicher Erwartungen schubste Skinny ihn nicht von sich, versetzte ihm keinen Schlag, sondern blickte ihn einfach nur ungläubig an – und schloss die Augen einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor Bob ihn küsste.

Skinnys Lippen waren trocken, die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken weich unter Bobs Fingern, und der Geruch nach Duschgel und Rauch und _Skinny_ ließ ihn beinahe alles Andere vergessen. Dass Skinny ihm einfach so die Führung überließ, eigentlich gar nicht reagierte und immer noch stockstill dastand, registrierte er daher erst verspätet. Bob schlug die Augen auf, die Entschuldigung schon fast auf den Lippen, als er Skinny losließ – genau in dem Moment, in dem Skinny die Hände auf die Küchenplatte links und rechts von Bobs Oberschenkeln stützte und sich ihm entgegen drängte. Von selbst gruben sich Bobs Nägel in Skinnys Haut und die andere Hand fand seine Hüfte, zog ihn näher, zwischen seine Beine, bis an den Rand der Arbeitsplatte.

„Ein ernst gemeintes ‚Danke‘ hätte eigentlich gereicht“, murmelte Skinny gegen Bobs Lippen und Bob war sicher, dass seine Stimme eben noch nicht so rau gewesen war. Dass er der Grund dafür war, ließ etwas in seinem Inneren kribbeln. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, Skinny seinetwegen atemlos zu wissen. „Aber wenn du dich schon erkenntlich zeigen willst, hätte ich auch nichts gegen ‘nen Blowjob einzuwenden.“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Bob lachen. „Du bist so ein Voll–“ Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden. An den Kniekehlen zog Skinny ihn bis an die Kante der Arbeitsfläche und Bob schlang unwillkürlich seinen Arm um Skinnys Schultern; halb, um sich festzuhalten, halb, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen, im selben Augenblick, in dem Skinny sich erneut zu ihm hinab beugte, um ihn zu küssen. Unsanft stieß Bobs Nase gegen Skinnys Wange und sofort zuckte der Schmerz durch sein Gesicht.

„Ah!“

„Was?“

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, bin ich gerade gesundheitlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Wär also super, wenn du ein bisschen vorsichti–“

Der Rest seines Protests ging in einem Kuss unter, der Bob beinahe vergessen ließ, warum sein Gesicht wehtat und dafür sorgte, dass er Skinnys nächste Worte wohl nicht einmal mitbekommen hätte, wenn der sich nicht einige Millimeter von ihm gelöst hätte.

„Nur, wenn du aufhörst, dich wie der Klugscheißer auszudrücken.“ Dann küsste Skinny ihn wieder, vielleicht, um ihn an weiteren Protesten zu hindern, aber dieser Gedanke kam Bob mittendrin abhanden, als Skinnys Finger über Bobs Oberschenkel strichen, langsam höher wanderten, bis eine unter Bobs – nein, Skinnys – Hoodie verschwand.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Bobs Lippen, als er Skinnys Wärme auf seiner Haut fühlte, und Skinny nutzte die Gelegenheit prompt, schob seine Zunge zwischen Bobs Lippen und vertiefte den Kuss. Er schmeckte nach Rauch, genau so, wie Bob es erwartet hatte, aber es störte ihn nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Er genoss es ebenso wie die Wärme, die Skinnys Körper ausstrahlte, versuchte, sich noch etwas fester an ihn zu drängen, während sich Skinnys andere Hand in Bobs Nacken legte. Dann vergrub er seine langen Finger in blonde Locken, zogen Bobs Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, und Bob stöhnte leise auf – ob wegen des leichten Ziehens an seiner Kopfhaut oder vor Erregung, konnte er nicht mehr sagen.

„Weißt du, mein Handabdruck würde mir an deinem Hals wesentlich besser gefallen“, meinte Skinny, das Grinsen in der Stimme unüberhörbar, als seine Lippen Bobs Hals hinabwanderten.

„Ich glaub, davon hab ich erst mal –“ ... _genug_ , hatte Bob sagen wollen, doch als Skinnys Zähne sich in die dünne Haut über seinem Puls gruben, keuchte er auf. Er hätte schwören können, Skinnys Grinsen zu spüren, doch da drückte Skinny schon einen weiteren Kuss auf Bobs Hals.

„Und ich glaub, ein paar weitere Spuren machen jetzt auch nichts mehr aus“, murmelte er und biss erneut zu, wenn auch etwas vorsichtiger. „Besser als Dylans.“

Dagegen fiel Bob kein einziges Argument ein. Tatsächlich gefiel ihm der Gedanke besser, als er wohl sollte – aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht auch Spuren hinterlassen konnte, und Skinny stöhnte leise gegen Bobs Hals, als Bob die Nägel in Skinnys Haut grub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach langem Kampf (und einem weitaus längeren 2. Kapitel als geplant) sind wir endlich fertig und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Mal etwas anders als meine üblicherweise eher soft/fluffy fics, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es wohl die brutalste Szene beinhaltet, die ich bisher geschrieben hab ^^"  
> Der Titel stammt aus The hurt, The Hope von As It Is


End file.
